


Sally Hawkins Face

by asexuelf



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Butch Character, Canon Gay Character(s), Crushes, Cults, GNC Sal Fisher, Genderqueer Lesbian Character, Ghosts, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neopronouns, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Queer Themes, Religious Cults, School Dances, Supernatural Elements, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/asexuelf
Summary: When Sal realizes how many queer kids are afraid to go to the school dance, he decides to throw his own Queer Formal in Addison Apartments - and he wants Travis Phelps as his date.Travis, meanwhile, is suffering a rude awakening regarding the true goings on of his father's church.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Sally Hawkins Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy hey! i've been working on this fic for a long ass time now and i'm excited to share the first part! i wanted to post it all as one work, but it's getting longer and more out of control, and with the fandom dying, there's no time like the present. so here's part one, which i've had finished for a while now.
> 
> warnings for this chapter include:  
> mentioned abuse, period-typical homophobia, the closet, mentioned/implied gay bashing (the hate crime, not bashing as is used in fandom), and the cult (d.o.g.)..... and technically deadnaming and some ribbing between two queer characters. let me know if you need anything more tagged!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Travis can't cope like this.

Things have been much easier to cope with lately, granted. Ever since accepting his… _condition_ , more or less, he's had an easier time dealing with his father, his father's expectations, and his own anger towards both. He's even considered looking for a faith group for people like him - not that he has any idea where to even begin looking for something like that.

He probably shouldn't start looking anytime soon, anyhow. His father has been behaving strangely, saying things that, if Travis didn't know any better, he might assume were blasphemy. It's almost scandalous, hearing the things his father will say to test him.

 _You could be greater than God,_ he tells Travis. _You could rid this world of weakness - you could_ **_become_ ** _a god._

How horrible! Travis always denies it steadfastly, sometimes not even thinking about it in terms of passing his father's test. The words simply make him that distraught, that disturbed. What man of faith could ever say those things, even as a test?

The fact that his father is testing him at all causes anxiety to crawl under his skin, for many reasons; does he somehow know about Travis' inclinations? Has he been too obvious? Oh, but the disappointment on his father's face when he denies the blasphemy… It must be Travis' fault.

 _No_ , he tells himself sternly, _everything is just fine_. He's gotten better at hiding his orientation since accepting it (well, tolerating it, at least), he thinks - as well as coping with the anxiety that eats away acidicly at his insides. He's doing very well with all of it. Really.

But when the object of his unnatural affection comes to school dressed like _that_ \- in such royal blue flat shoes, with that maroon skirt and dark blouse, hair curled so fantastically…

How is he supposed to cope with something like this?

-

Inelegant and irritated, Todd somehow manages to make a sound that is both snort and scoff. "Don't look now, but Phelps is staring at you again."

Sal looks over his shoulder, almost falling off of the cafeteria bench in his eagerness. His pigtails bounce like they're equally excited, his back straightening uncharacteristically in hopes of drawing further attention to his new look. He can't help but preen a little - especially when he sees that Travis is, in fact, looking at him. The boy's eyes are wide and dark where they bore into him, only looking away when he realizes Sal's eyes are on him too.

"I said 'don't look'," Todd sighs. "That typically means _do not turn your head to stare back._ "

Under the prosthetic, Sal can feel himself blushing, even feel his ears turning rougey and warm, but he can't find it in himself to feel ashamed. "The spring formal is coming up," he says simply.

Todd is quiet for a moment. "...And?"

"I…" Now the embarrassment sets in. Sal squirms a little, turns back to poke at his lunch. "I'm hoping Travis will ask me. If I don't look back, how will he know that I know that he's looking?"

Another silent moment passes, this time heavy and awkward, pierced almost painfully by the ruckus of the cafeteria around them. People laugh and shout, but their own table is quiet. So quiet. Sal lifts his head to see Todd staring at him pityingly.

"Sal," he sighs again. "I know you think Travis isn't actually as bad as he is, but… you can't ignore what he calls me and Neil. You see how he views us. To him you're just…"

Sal narrows his eyes, trying to push down his hurt. It's silly to be so wounded over something like that - Sal knows what he is, what he looks like, after all, he's the one that has to stare that thing in the fucking mirror - but he can't help but snap, "I'm just what?"

At the sound of his friend's wavering voice, Todd's normally apathetic face breaks, suddenly sad and droopy-eyed. "A freak, Sal. I'm a faggot and you're a crossdresser. He's staring at us like we're circus animals."

The dilation of Travis' pupils begs to differ, not to mention the way his pink tongue darts out to lick nervously at his lower lip… but Sal feels his confidence slip away. Is he being stupid? No, no, he knows Travis likes him - he always stares, always finds some reason to talk to him, even if it's to say something ragged and mean, and even those times are becoming kinder and kinder. The notes Sal finds in his lockers might be a prank, everything in his body tells him it is, but there's no avoiding the fact that the handwriting matches Travis'. And Travis' cruelty has always been louder and more sudden - less planned. He wouldn't … He wouldn't write those notes as a joke. He wouldn't stage that day in the bathroom.

Would he?

Sal thinks of his face in the mirror, more horror movie monster than spring formal date. Red and grey and warped and so, so terrifying. His teeth. _His teeth_. A face even his father can't bear to look at since that awful day.

And here he is, dolled up like a fool.

Even if Travis could be interested, why would he want _Sal?_

"Sal," Guilt colors Todd's voice. "I've been insensitive again. I'm sorry-"

"No, you're right." His voice shakes, but not as much as it might otherwise. He hides it as well as he can. Luckily, he's practiced at this. "I guess I just… got caught up in the idea of having a date when we go to the spring formal."

Todd's face falls mostly back to normal, but Sal knows him well enough now to recognize the tightness around his eyes. "I didn't plan on going to the dance," he admits, his voice forcibly monotone.

"Really? Why not?"

He raises an eyebrow at his friend, his round glasses catching the fluorescent lights. "I… don't think Neil and I would be appreciated there. I know he wants to go and I feel bad that we can't, but it just isn't safe." 

He turns to his lunch, shaping the mashed potatoes in a way that Sal recognizes from the anxious tinkering his inventions receive when Todd doesn't want to think about something.

 _Curious_ , thinks Sal. _Very curious._

"Anyways, we have work to do. The cult isn't going to take a break just because we have a school dance."

"That's true…" Sal takes a deep breath. "But isn't it Neil's senior year? Has he never been to a school dance?"

Todd looks up again. It's almost surprising to see his face - his eyes - so open. "...Once. It didn't end well." His voice becomes hushed. "I'm not going to let him get hurt like that again."

It's then that Maple shows up, startling the boys apart. She's as silent as a mouse, like usual. Her footfalls are so quiet, she could be a ninja.

"Hey, guys." Her voice can barely be heard over the noise of the cafeteria. She sits down and puts her brown paper bag in front of her, but doesn't open it to eat. "Sorry I'm late… I forgot my lunch. My mom came to the office to bring it to me and held me up _forever_."

Looking glad for the distraction, Todd nods. "Understandable. She's a very talkative woman."

At that, she chuckles, her face looking a little warm. "She is… I don't take after her much." And then she lapses into silence in that way that means she's content to listen to whatever Sal and Todd talk about.

Sal doesn't allow her to do that just yet. "Maple, are you going to the spring formal? Todd and Neil aren't going."

Maple blinks. "Well, no, I guess I didn't plan on it. Not really my scene. I'm surprised to hear about Neil, though. He loves that stuff. You and Neil aren't going?" She directs that last bit to Todd, who grimaces.

"No," he grits out, not meanly but obviously upset. Sal starts to feel a little guilty. "It's just not a good idea."

"I see…" Maple averts her eyes, stares at her lunch bag. "You're thinking about the valentine dance two years ago."

"Yes." Standing abruptly, Todd puts his unfinished milk back on his tray. "I'll be going now. I have things I want to study in the science lab. I'm sorry for being an ass, Sal. See you later."

And then he leaves, with Maple and Sal only able to wave after him. In his sudden absence, Ash appears, her tray almost breaking under the weight of her portions. Seems Kim still holds her in high esteem too after that holiday gift Ash gave her. It _was_ a beautiful picture, Sal has to admit, definitely better than the one he'd taken. Still, both their trays are to bursting with… whatever today's lunch food is. Sal thinks it's meant to be enchiladas.

Looking at the door Todd disappeared through, Sal sighs deeply. "That didn't go well."

"What didn't go well?" Ash looks between her two friends, glancing in the same direction. "How was it supposed to go?"

"Well, I was _going_ to ask if you guys wanted to have our own spring formal dance, since Neil wants to go - and I think Todd does too. He left, though…" He scratches his ear guiltily. "Overwhelmed, I think."

Maple and Ash look at each other. 

"Sounds like it could be fun," Ash admits. "Plus, we'd get to play our own music. No offense to anyone here, but if I have to hear that Whitney Houston song one more time, I'm going to lose it."

Maple laughs into her sleeve. "A metal spring formal… Sounds like it could be cool. Plus, no dress code!"

"Just come as you are," Sal agrees. "Because I will always love you."

Ash points a warning finger at him while Maple laughs. 

He raises his hands innocently as he continues, "My dad will be out that evening, so we can have it in my apartment. Oh, actually, we might want to ask Larry about using his space, since the music could get loud."

"Do you guys even have neighbors who would care?"

"Chug lives on the floor beneath his," Maple answers first. "His folks wouldn't approve of loud music."

"Especially not metal."

"Especially not metal," Maple agrees.

Sal laughs a little. "We'll have to ask Larry and Lisa and see who else can come… but I think it could be fun."

The girls agree, and when Chug shows up, the three chatter excitedly about clothing and food and music.

Sal sits and listens, picks at his meal, but mostly he thinks, rolling over in his mind conversations he could have. Later, he'll apologize to Todd and bring up his idea. Until then…

He looks back over his shoulder to see Travis staring at him again.

Until then, they'll plan the dance.

-

Travis can't fucking _cope._

He makes it through lunch, _barely_ , after finally managing to tear his eyes away from Sally long enough to eat, but the sight of him still floods his mind. It's like someone's tattooed Sal's image behind his eyelids and every time he blinks, the ink bleeds into his eyes, blinding him to anything that isn't _Sally Face, Sally Face, Sally Face…_

And to think, he'd managed to avoid thinking of his crush all morning. How is he supposed to survive like this?

"I'm too queer to fucking function," he hisses to Dawn in Chemistry. Ze's his lab partner - and, though it still shocks him to realize, his close friend. "This sucks!"

Taking hir seat, Dawn snorts out a laugh. "Blue boy again?" Ze's only been his real friend for under a year, ever since he came out to hir (and ze came out to him), but already, ze's heard more about Sal Fisher than ze likely ever wanted to.

"Yes." He has to take a deep breath just to keep himself from snapping the test tube he's holding. Already, being near Dawn is helping. "Sally Face. He's all fucking… beautiful and shit. Ugh."

Dawn raises an eyebrow in that knowing way ze sometimes does.

"Oh, shut up," Travis grumbles. He runs a hand over his face, pulling at the skin beneath his eyes. "Am I even actually gay? I mean, you saw how he was dressed today, right?"

Dawn snorts. "Is a lady any less a lez for wanting a piece of this?" Ze gestures to hir outfit - a very different look than what ze'd entered the school in for sure. 

Hir shirt is a classic white tee, stained just a bit to add 'character', with the short sleeves rolled up to the shoulder. Also sporting ragged jeans, black boots, and a slicked-back do, ze's the spitting image of Danny Zuko. Except, of course, for the fact that ze's ginger. And a lesbian.

He couldn't take that argument with Dawn, though. Ze'd just stand up and shout, "What do you mean Danny Zuko isn't a lesbian?!"

"I see your point," he concedes, though he doesn't really. He doesn't know why people like Sal attract him so much, but he does know he doesn't feel this way when a girl does her hair in curls or wears a skirt that skates just above the knee. 

"You don't." And here's Dawn, ever the mind reader… "That's okay. Not a lot of people can _get it_ with folks like us. 'Why not just be normal or live fully the other way so you can be straight?' But it's not really about that. It's about defying what you're made to be and becoming what you're meant to be instead. It's about saying 'fuck you' and 'love me' at the same time."

Travis blinks. "I have no idea what you're saying, but that kind of made my heart leap."

Mouth twitching, Dawn snorts, snipping back in a cheeky murmur, "Not as much as Fisher does."

"So what if he does?" And God, but he does! If Travis was any dumber, he'd worry he was having a heart attack every time his guy was near.

Smiling, Dawn places hir hand on his shoulder. It's more comforting than it is annoying, which is rare. Travis usually hates touch. "You know you could just ask him out, right? It's not like you have much to lose considering how much your life sucks. And I highly doubt he'd out you or anything like that."

That gives Travis pause. Maybe Dawn's right - ze usually is, if he's honest. But he's not thinking of being outed or being heartbroken or being rejected. He's not afraid of what he'd _lose_ if he asked Sal to dinner or a movie or- or even the fucking Spring Formal. Although the fear still grips him, (and squeezes him like a fucking vice), sometimes he wishes his father found out just so he could move on to the next phase of his life. Just so the fear will finally leave him.

And it doesn't matter to him if he loses every job he's ever had, if he's evicted from every home he ever builds, if he's spat on by every person he passes on the sidewalk, not really. His life has been shit and he's long-since accepted that it will always be shit in some way or another.

What did Dawn just finish saying? _Becoming what you're meant to be._

Travis wants that. He wants to _be_ that, but it comes with the heavy price of being known.

No, the scary part isn't what he'd lose. The scary part is what he'd gain. The scary part is that beautiful blue eye finding his in the dark and seeing him, really _seeing_ him.

"Yeah," he says. "But, y'know. I'm shy."

Dawn almost chokes on hir gum. "Travis Phelps. _Shy._ "

"Fuck you."

"You would, but we bat for different teams."

He dips his fingers in their cup of water and flicks wet droplets at hir, making hir laugh. Not for the first time, he's extremely glad they have a corner table, away from the prying ears of others. "You wish, carpet muncher. You're so not my type."

"And out of your league."

A laugh escapes him and he grins, all teeth. "Can't argue with that. Danny Zuko isn't strictly my game, but you're still definitely a high-quality lesbian."

"Damn right. And you're a high-quality queer, too, baby." Ze smirks. "Even if you lean towards Frenchy more than Kenickie."

"More like Kenickie in Frenchy's poodle skirt." And that sows the seed in his mind of Sal in a poodle skirt… Wow! Just the thought makes his face heat up as high as their bunsen burner.

Dawn snorts again, fiddling with hir pencil. "When it comes to this line of work, kid, the difference is smaller than they tell you."

He smiles at that, at Dawn looking small and thoughtful and telling him something important, leaning to bump their shoulders together gently. Ze laughs at him - at the too-soft look on his face, probably - and they roughhouse over their assignment together until Ms. Sandoval comes to shout at them to behave.

With the subject away from Sal, he should have it easier, right? With other things to focus on, Sal should be off the brain.

But, on parr with Travis' bad luck, it doesn't seem to work that way. All the way up until the end of the assignment, he finds himself distracted by thoughts of Sal's skirt _swish-swish-swish_ -ing around his legs, of a poodle skirt flirting around his frilly-socked ankles. It's hypnotizing. The only thing that snaps him out of it is when he burns himself with their little controlled flame.

"FUCK!"

Dawn, the asshole, laughs, even as ze grabs him to check his injury. The look Ms. Sandoval gives him for cursing is much worse than the detention he receives.

As they're leaving, Dawn tugs at his detention slip teasingly, fingers pale against the dark pink paper. "See you there?"

"You flirting with me, Miller?"

"I'm not that desperate… Yet."

Despite himself, Travis laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! everything is pretty normal here, but there is much yet to come... 👀
> 
> don't be afraid to let me know what you think so far! comments and kudos are a writer's best friends! 💖


End file.
